Touch Touch
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: Kyuhyun yang parno akan ngidam Sungmin harus pasrah kembali akan ngidam istrinya itu.


Title : Touch Touch ~

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other

Genderswitch

Rated : T

One Shot

Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF

Author :

Lima bulan yang lalu adalah pernikahan dua sejoli yang kini tengah tertidur nyenyak di atas kasur. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Hasil percintaan mereka membuahkan sesuatu yang kini berada diperut Sungmin. Awal kehamilan yang sangat rentan bagi si jabang bayi saat berumur 3 bulan.

Kesulitan mulai terasa saat calon ibu itu menginginkan sesuatu atau biasa disebut dengan ngidam, apalagi bila keinginan itu tidak terpenuhi. Tapi orang yang sangat tersiksa dalam masalah ini tidak lain adalah suami tercinta. Kyuhyun.

Malam kini berganti pagi. Suami istri itu masih berbaring di atas kasur. Sang suami jelas masih mendengkur dengan halus, tapi tidak dengan sang istri yang kini berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar.

Dia menyerngit, lalu mendesah, sedikit berguling kesana-kemari dengan kesal seperti menginginkan sesuatu. Akhirnya tubuh itu menatap sang suami yang kini mulai terjaga.

"Chagi.. kau sudah bangun." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lemah dan menutup mata beberapa saat dan membuka matanya kembali.

Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"waeyo? Kenapa menatapku seperti?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih terdiam. Sungmin menggiti bibir bawahnya pelan, menahan sesuatu yang akan diucapkannya.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu bergejolak sejak dia bangun tidur tadi, entah mengapa dia menginginkan sesuatu yang dia pun tidak percaya.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin lirih.

"ne?"

"aku.. aku ingin.."

Kyuhyun berjengit bingung. Kenapa istrinya berucap gugup?

"ingin apa?"

"tapi—kau jangan marah ya Kyu." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap intens istrinya. Apa dia menginginkan sesuatu?

Pikiran Kyuhyun mulai kemana-mana. Apa dia mengidam? Apa dia menginginkan aku membuat sup kacang ijo dengan kuah sup ayam? Dan menyuruhku memakannya seperti waktu itu? Atau— dia menyuruhku berdiri di atas pagar rumah dengan keadaan naked selama 6 jam lagi? Atau— jangan-jangan—?

Kyuhyun teringat kejadian beberapa minggu belakangan saat istrinya mengidam dan dia harus memenuhinya. Dan parahnya, ngidamnya itu tidak masuk akal. Apa memang seburuk ini ibu hamil?

Ohh— baiklah. Ini pagi yang buruk untuk yang kesekian kalinya bagi Kyuhyun.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun harus menyetujui ucapan Sungmin dari pada dia harus menerima hukuman dari istrinya seperti seminggu yang lalu saat Sungmin mengidam, menginginkan dirinya ada disalah satu acara stasiun TV yaitu acara _Strongheart_.

Tapi parahnya dia tidak ingin menjadi penonton melainkan bintang tamu disitu.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak frustasi. Istrinya bukan artis atau penyanyi, mana mungkin datang dengan menjadi bintang tamu.

Dan akhirnya, karena keinginan itu tidak terpenuhi Sungmin dengan teganya mengunci Kyuhyun dikamar mandi belakang selama sehari full 24 jam dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, tanpa makan dan minum.

Tapi akhirnya mereka rujuk kembali berkat bantuan orang tua mereka yang kebetulan mampir saat itu.

Dan untuk kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Baiklah Cho~ sabar. Kyuhyun mensugestikan dirinya. Pasrah dengan keinginan Sungmin kali ini.

"Baiklah, aku tid—tidak akan marah." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar berat diakhir.

"apa yang kau inginkan nona?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunggu ucapan Kyuhyun, kini tersenyum lega.

Tapi— Sungmin lagi-lagi tertunduk dan memasang ekspresi gelisah. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Wae?"

"Kyu.. aku tau ini terlihat konyol tapi— aku.. aku.."

Kyuhyun menantikan ucapan Sungmin. "aku.. aku ingin _'disentuh'_." ucap Sungmin akhirnya. Dia mengehembuskan nafasnya lega, akhirnya terucap juga apa yang sedari tadi ingin dia ucapkan.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. Dia menginginkan _'itu'_?

"maksudmu … " Kyuhyun menggerakan kedua jari tangannya membentuk tanda kutip.

Sungmin kembali tertunduk malu.

Terang saja Kyuhyun yang tadi sudah pasrah dan sedikt was-was akan ngidam Sungmin kali ini tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak akan menolak sedikitpun keinginan Sungmin yang satu ini.

Baiklah sepertinya dewa neptunus sedang berada dipihaknya. Tapi author satu ini tidak akan membiarkannya.. hahahhaha ;)

Kyuhyun yang semangat kini mulai mendekati Sungmin. mencoba membawanya mendekat. Tapi—

"Kyu.." Sungmin sedikit mundur saat Kyuhyun akan memeluknya.

"eh? _Wae_?"

Lagi –lagi Sungmin tertunduk gelisah sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya.

"itu.. aku.. aku ingin _'disentuh'_ tapi—"

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan aura yang tidak enak akan terjadi.

"aku ingin _'disentuh'_ dengan…" Sungmin menelan salivanya berat. "..dengan orang lain."

'JLDERRR'

Bagai 7 langit runtuh menimpa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget—tidak percaya—_Shock_!

Kyuhyun terduduk dikasur dan menatap Sungmin marah.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Sungmin seperti menciut. Dia ikut terduduk dikasur dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu i-iini bukan kemauanku, anak ki—"

"Jangan membawa anak-anak kita! Kau tahu?! Kau itu istri siapa?! Kenapa ingin orang lain yang _'menyentuhmu'_?!" Kyuhyun mulai berteriak murka didepan Sungmin.

Baikalah. Siapa yang tidak marah istrinya menginginkan _'disentuh'_ tapi bukan dengan suaminya? Semua suami pasti akan marah, termasuk Kyuhyun saat ini.

"aku tau tapi— hiks.. kau berjanji tidak akan marah, hiks." Sungmin mulai menitikan air matanya. Hatinya terasa ngilu saat Kyuhyun membentaknya tadi.

"Kau ini ngidam aneh-aneh saja!" nada dan pandangan Kyuhyun masih setajam tadi.

"tapikan ini anakmu Kyu.. hiks"

"Bukan! Anakku tidak akan meminta seperti itu!" Kyuhyun mulai berpaling pandangan dari Sungmin, mendelik tidak suka dan mendengus sebal.

Sungmin tahu ngidamnya kali ini ngidam yang paling tidak masuk akal. Dia tahu ini akan membuat Kyuhyun murka. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan harus segera dimuntahkan dalam diri Sungmin, benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Ta..tapi hiks.. aku ingin _'disen..'_" ucapan Sungmin terhenti ketika dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan menghantam pintu dengan kasar sampai menimbulkan suara yang keras.

"Hiks… heuuuuu.." Tangis Sungmin mulai menjadi seperti anak kecil. Dia berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun diluar kamar.

Sungmin masih menangis, mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan kesal di sofa ruang TV dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. heuuu.. aku mohon aku—"

"TERSERAH! Sana! Cari lelaki yang pingin kamu sentuh!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berteriak, lebih keras dari pada yang dikamar tadi. Jelas Sungmin tambah menangis kencang. Bagaimana tidak sakit hati dibentak seperti itu.

"HUWWEEEE!HEUUU! Hikss. Maafkan aku Kyu.." suara serak Sungmin sambil tertunduk dan terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Istrinya benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Secara tidak langsung istrinya itu membawa hubungan rumah tangganya kegerbang _'perpisahan'_.

Tak lama suara ketukan pintu didepan rumah sederhana itu terdengar.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

Kyuhyun yang masih emosi, berdiri dan membuka pintu itu dengan tampang kesal.

Bagusssss..

Tampang Kyuhyun semakin kesal setelah melihat siapa yang datang saat ini. Dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya Kyuhyun mulai bertanya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"emm.. apa aku mengganggu pagi kalian?" Tanyanya balik saat mendengar dan melihat Sungmin menangis yang terduduk di kursi tidak jauh dari pintu.

Kyuhyun mendelik. Tidak puas dengan pertanyaan yang seharusnya jawaban itu.

"Aku bilang ada apa datang kemari?!" Kyuhyun berteriak kembali. Membuat tamu itu terlonjak sedikt menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Wihh— ini setan kesurupan setan ya? Pikir tamu itu.

Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak langsung melihat kearah pintu.

Dan tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi saat melihat tamu itu..

"HUWEEE! HEUUUU.. DONGHAE!" Sungmin sedikit berjalan cepat kearah tamu bernama Donghae itu.

Kyuhyun menyerngit bingung bercampur kesal saat mendengar Sungmin seperti mengadu kepada ibunya.

"HUUWEEE!" Sungmin menangis lebih kencang saat tangan Donghae sudah ada digenggamannya.

Sungmin menarik Donghae sedikit lebih kedalam rumahnnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengerti dan menggeram marah.

"CHO SUNGMINNNN! Jangan bilang kau mau disentuh oleh dia?!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Donghae tepat didepan wajahnya, tapi tatapannya tetap tertuju pada sang istri. Sedangkan yang menjadi objek telunjuk Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan matanya takut.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku—? Donghae benar-benar ketakutan saat Kyuhyun berteriak keras seperti itu.

Sungmin menggeleng ditengah tangisnya..

"aku tidak ingin dengan dia!" Sungmin mulai membalas bentakkan Kyuhyun didalam tangisnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya yang tadi menunjuk Donghae lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Lalu?! Kenapa kau membawanya kedalam dan menggenggam tangannya?! Dengar Cho Sungmin! sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa _disentuh_ oleh orang lain kecuali aku! ARRASEO?!" ucap Kyuhyun masih menggebu-gebu marah.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya yang serasa pusing. Dia meremas baju Donghae dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakan keningnya didada Donghae sebagai sandaran untuk menumpahka air matanya.

"tung—tunggu Sungmin ii..iiini ada apa?" ucap Donghae terbata dan salah tingkah karena takut Kyuhyun kembali murka melihat istrinya bersandar pada dada indahnya.

"Hisskk.. Heuuu! Kyuhyun jahat! Hiks! Aku tidak boleh _'disentuh'_ oleh orang lain.. hiks.. padahal aku ing—"

"Tapi kau sudah punya suami!" Kyuhyun sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot.

"HUWEEE! HEUGH.. HEUUUU…"

Donghae yang sekarang mengerti hanya mengangguk-ngangguk polos.

EH? _Disentuh_ orang lain?! Donghae mulai connect.

"Mi—Ming.." Donghae mulai melepas tangan Sungmin dari bajunya dan membuat Sungmin berdiri seperti biasa.

"Dia jahat Hae.. heuu" tangis Sungmin mulai sedikit teredam bersamaan nafas Kyuhyun yang kembali normal. Kini mata indah itu mulai memerah dan membengkak. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sedikit iba.

Kini hanya terdengar tarikan nafas yang keluar masuk dan tangis yang tersedu-sedu dan kadang menjadi kencang bila mengingatnya dan juga mata yang menatap pasangan suami istri itu dengan pandangan mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari arah pintu sambil membawa sebuah kresek membuat tiga orang itu langsung memandangnya.

"eh.. permisi neng Sungmin. ini mau nganterin pesenan Kimchi yang kemarin neng pesen." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata tukang sayur komplek KyuMin.

Seketika senyum Sungmin mulai terangkat melihat tamu yang baru datang. Dia berjalan mendekat tukang sayur itu dan tersenyum penuh arti. Jelas tukang sayur itu kaget dan menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Makasih bang." Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba lembut, kelewat lembut.

Tukang sayur itu tersenyum kikuk, aneh dengan pelanggannya satu ini.

Sedangkan kedua orang yang kini menatap Sungmin dan tukang sayur itu mulai berpikir..

'Jangan bilang kalau Sungmin inginn—'

'dengan tukang sayur?!'

Keduanya menatap geram si tukang sayur. Tapi tukang sayur itu malah terus menatap Sungmin yang kini mulai membawa kresek berisi Kimchi dari tangannya. Tiba-tiba tangan Sungmin _'menyentuh'_ tangan tukang sayur itu dan mulai tersenyum-senyum malu seperti remaja baru puber.

"nne—neng?"

"Bang.."

"Neng."

"Bang."

Keduanya terus saling bersahutan. Tukang sayur itu mulai membalas belaian tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya kembali emosi dan segera melepaskan kedua tangan itu.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sungmin kok cari yang kaya gini sih? Mending gue dahh! Pikir Donghae .

Kyuhyun menatap garang tukang sayur.

"Mau apa kau, hah?! " tukang sayur itu menjadi salah tingkah ketakutan sambil membenarkan topi yang sedikit miring karena bentakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Cepat keluar dari rumah ku sekarang juga!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Tanpa perintah dua kali tukang sayur itu langsung berlari keluar rumah dengan terbirit-birit. Jelas Donghae dan Sungmin tertawa melihatnya. Sungmin sedikit menololkan kepalanya keluar pintu.

"Hati-hati ya Bang!" teriak Sungmin, jelas terdengar oleh tukang sayur itu dan dibalas dengan lambaian dan senyum sumringah dari tukang sayur itu sambil berlari, tapi tidak lama dia kembali berlari terbirit-birit melihat tatapan deathgrale dari si raja iblis, Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat sekilas kimchi yang ada ditangannya. Sekaranng perasaannya sudah benar-benar _plong_.

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Sungmin menjerngit menjauh.

"kalau kamu mau _disentuh_! Pilih laki-laki yang elit! Yang lebih sepadan dengan aku dong! Kau ini wanita macam apa?!" tambahnya.

Sungmin kembali menitikan air matanya mendengar Kyuhyun membentaknya.

"hiks.. aku kan Cuma mau _'disentuh'_ Kyu.. hiks. Kenapa harus pilih-pilih laki-laki." Jawab Sungmin dan kembali menangis keras.

"lagian Hikss.. aku udah lega waktu _'disentuh_' sama tukang sayur itu.. Hikss.. heuuu"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang ada disitu kini melongo mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

Jadi yang dimaksud Sungmin itu _'disentuh'_ dipegang?

"Min—minnie.. maksud kamu,_ 'disentuh'_….?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Donghae dan mengelus-ngelusnya memperaktekan kepada Sungmin.

"IYA! Hiksss.. kamu jahat! Kenapa ga bolehin aku _'disentuh'_ orang lain.. hiks" Sungmin berjalan kedalam dapur dan melampiaskannya dengan memakan Kimchi yang tukang sayur tadi kasih.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan seperti orang bodoh. Lalu mengedipkan mata secara bergantian. Tidak lama dari itu keduanya berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk, tidak lupa genggaman tangan mereka yang masih menyatu. Lalu mereka bersender pada sofa dan menenggakan kepala keatas.

"Aku yang bodoh atau kau yang tolol?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Donghae.

"tentu saja kau yang bodoh, kenapa aku yang tolol." Jawab Donghae tidak jauh pelan.

"besok aku akan bawa Minnie pindah, biar nggak ketemu sama tukang sayur muka sepet itu." gumamnya.

"ya.."

Dan keduanya terus bergumam seperti orang bodoh.

FIN

Annyeong ^^  
Perkenalkan aku author baru disini. Ini FF pembuka aku disini hhe, semoga Readrs sekalian pada suka, yah walaupun pasti udah ada yang pernah baca.

Mohon bantuannya Chingudeul sekalian, semoga karya-karya yang aku share disini bisa di sambut dengan tangan terbuka dan respon yang positif ^^

Maaf untuk Typos yang beserakan di atas :D

Mau kasih kritik? Saran?

RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^


End file.
